MM’s Fanon Corner
Fanfictions None have been made so far, I'm hoping to start making 'em soon Fanfiction timelines Fantribes FoolWings CoralWings BrassWings LakeWings Description Long thin bodies with enormous wings that are very foldable. Curved horns similar to that of a RainWing's with a prehensile tail. They also have legs similar to that of a RainWings, but the proportions of them are more similar to that of a SeaWing's. They also have thicker legs than RainWings. As well as teeth and claws that can rip into flesh more easily. Webbed talons. Fins along back that disappear at the end of theit tails, and gills. Abilities Can hold their breath underwater for as long as four hours. Color changing scales that can an change into shades of freshwater colors, forest plants, or different shades of browns. Fast runners, Venom, but it’s not as powerful as RainWing venom. Able to swim. Able to preserve body heat. History LakeWings started out as a group of Rain/Sea hybrids, left behind by the Sea/Rain hybrids (There are so many of these I thought: They could be their own tribe at this point), who ran off and decided to live under the ocean after being isolated by the other tribes. They decided to try living in the mountains unclaimed by SkyWings (so on mountains near JMA). They found it hard to adapt to the colder weather and eating meat, but kept on going anyway. Within a few months of living here, they noticed and increase in the number of mountain lions and other dangers they couldn't fight of. Not being able to blend in with any plants around them they fled to a lake and became the closest color they could to it's water, they spread out their bodies, in fear of the dangers noticing clumps of their bodies sticking out in the water. They waited for long amounts of time for the dangerous animals to go away in the lake everyday from then on. Over the years these hybrids began to evolve into their own genus of dragon, and became the modern LakeWings of today! Housing Surpriso got, LakeWings do not live in lakes. (Fun fact, depending on where in in the mountains they live they may spend time in rivers rather than lakes.) Imstead, they live in the trees surrounding whatever lake or river they take refuge in. Meeting of the BrassWings One day while going out hunting, a group of LakeWings was ambushed by some BrassWings. They were brought to the BrassWing queen, who ordered to keep them as prisoners in her palace and interrogate them all one by one. The LakeWing queen of that time sent a few messengers to the BrassWing said, saying she wanted to have a meeting with her. Through this meeting, they formed an alliance. LakeWing-BrassWing are now the most common hybrids in both tribes, and they have a fight alliance. They even hunt together. LakeWing royals Tribe relations Part In The War of CoralWing succession General Personality Traits Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Wings of Fire Category:Work in Progress